On ne peu vaincre la nature qu'en lui obéissant
by jessi623
Summary: Je m'appelle Kiera, voila maintenant des année que j'habite sur l'île de Zou accompagnée de ma "Mère" celle qui ma élever, pour tout question je ne suis pas mi-animal je suis humain et ses tout. Nous étions un petit village paisible avant que des pirates ne débarque..
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

 _Après les événements de DressRosa Luffy suivis de son équipage et celui de Bartolomeo se mirent en route vers Île de Zou ou le reste de l'équipage les attendais déja, il croisèrent et firent la connaissance des Minks un peuple mi-Humain & mi-Animaux enfin... la plupar.._

 _ **POV Kiera**_

 _J'avais entendu des bruit étrage dans la forêt et j'avais décidé d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil même si je n'étais pas rassuré._

 _J'étais habiller d'un haut de bikini bleu et d'un court short noir, mes cheveux étais horner d'un serre tête de la même couleur que mon haut des vêtement comme tout le monde porte. Ah oui.. pour faire court je ne suis pas une animal je suis humaine et je n'est aucun trait Minks mais ... dès mon plus jeune age j'ai été élever sur cette île j'ai donc toujours grandie avec les Minks qui me prène comme l'une des leur mais voila.. je n'est pas le souvenir d'avoir déja croiser d'autre humain avant moi et sa me fait peur.._

 _enfin.. revenons a nos moutons .._

 _Ses donc sur mes garde que je m'avancais dans la forêt, j'étais a la fois intrigué et apeuré mais je gardais mon air dure au cas ou._

 _Enfin je fini par sauter sur une branche d'un gros arbre me donnant plein vue sur un petit santier non loin de la ou je pu appercevoir quatre ombre ne me rassurant pas vraiment néamoin je décida de les suivre discretement._

 _\- Tu crois que le Capitaine est arrivé ? Dit alors l'un d'eux brisant alors le silence_

 _\- Je ne pense pas .. il nous aurais déja retrouver._

 _Je décida de bouger mais maladroit comme j'éétais je me pris le pied dans une racine et m'écroula a terre sans discretion, ceux-ci se stoppèrent et se mirent en garde. Tempis pour l'espionnage je me releva en gémissant de douleur._

 _\- Pourquoi ses toujours a moi que sa..._

 _Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que des grosse main m'attrapa me fessant échapper quelque crie de surprise._

 _\- Hé lâcher moi ! je ne le dirais pas 2 fois !_

 _\- Hé ses une femme !_

 _Je bougea dans tout les sens et après que ses amis lui est demander le gros balour me lâcha enfin me fessant tomber a terre non pas sans douceur, je grimaca en me redressant et épousseta mes vêtements quand je releva la tête j'écarquilla les yeux et me figea comme une pierre. Se que je redoutais se tenais la juste devant moi.. des humains ?! et en plus des hommes ! ma "Mère" m'avais toujours dit de me tenir loins des hommes humain elle disais toujours que c'étais des pervers qui aimais briser les coeur._

 _Je recula de quelque pats et tendis ma main davant moi fessant apparaitre des armes de couleur bleu transparent devant moi, j'empoigna deux dague qui pris vite leur apparence original et me mis en garde._

 _\- Des intrus ! vous vous devez d'être hors d'état de nuire !_

 _Ils sursautèrent tous et voulu dire quelque chose mais je me précipita sur eu déterminer a met fin a leur vie mais un ours se mis entre nous._

 _\- Attend !_

 _J'agrandie les yeux et me stoppa net._

 _\- Hu ... ? .. tes... un Minks .. ?_

 _\- Oui ! enfin... ses long a expliquer ! désolé ! S'excusa l'ours_

 _\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?_

 _\- Ses une habitude chez lui ne fait pas atten... Commenca l'un d'eu_

 _\- Vous je ne vous est pas sonner hommes humain.._

 _Je leur fit un regard si noir qu'il en frissonna légerement mais assez pour que je les vois._

 _ **POV Penguin**_

 _Mince cette fille me fait penser au Capitaine.. d'après moi elle va bien s'entendre avec... On resta a notre place sans parler alors que Bepo essayais bien que mal de la rassuré sur notre présence. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle déteste les humains sa dois êtes a cause de son passé... on ne la connais pas on ne sait donc pas se qu'elle a en tête ses pourquoi on avais décidé de ne pas mettre de l'uile sur le feu._

 _Enfin après 30 minute elle fit un sourire a Bepo, c'était bon signe ?_

 _Elle s'avanca vers nous et s'inclina d'un coup, on fut tout les trois surpris de son soudain changement de comportement puis elle se redressa._

 _\- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse... ses la première fois que je croise d'autre humain et surtout les hommes... Je me nomme Kiera !_

 _\- Ah... hu.. ses rien ! Lui dit-je en laissant un sourire rassuré_

 _Bepo s'approcha par la suite en souriant_

 _\- Je me nomme Bepo et eu ses mes amis Penguin, Shachi et Jean Bart !_

 _Elle sourit et ses armes disparu dans une légert poussière d'étoile._

 _\- Venez je vous amène a notre repèt vous pourrez vous reposer et manger !_

 _Ses donc sur ses mots qu'on se mirent en route pour traverser la forêt alors que la noirceur commencais doucement a tomber c'était une chance de l'avoir croiser mais malheureusement nous ne pouvions pas rester puisque les autre membre de l'équipage nous attendais un peu plus loin. Une fois arrivé on se firent acceuillir comme il se dois._

 _\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se sois fait le savoir pour ma par je fois aller me préparé pour se soir... excuser moi !_

 _Tien... elle aussi elle s'excuse pour rien.. mais Bepo a l'aire de bien s'entendre avec elle ! sa fait du bien de voir Bepo d'aussi bonne humeur puisque depuis que le Capitaine est partie il est soudainement entré dans une phase de déprime et ses pas de tout repos.. quelque heurs passa et après avoir pris quelque provision on partie sous l'aire décu de Kiera mais bon.. on devais aussi aller donner a manger au autre membre et quand le Capitaine sera sur l'île il va revenir nous chercher !_

 _\- Bon et bien... si je vois votre Capitaine je lui dirais d'aller dans cette direction !_

 _\- Hm ? pas oubliger il a une carte de vie sur moi ! Désolé.. Lui dit alors Bepo_

 _\- Ah.. bon ... d'accord ! fait attention a vous ! Elle dit avec un grand sourire._

 _Je devais avouer que cette fille étais vraiment mignonne mais je ne pu m'empêcher de me poser des question, non seulement sur le fait qu'elle invoque des armes mais aussi sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas une Minks..._

 _Bah au pire..._

 _je demanderais a Bepo de lui demander !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

 _ **POV Nami**_

 _Luffy vient tout juste d'arrivé et je lui avais raconté un peu se qui c'étais passer de notre côté puis les Minks avais préparé tout un grand festin pour leur arrivé, Luffy et les autre furent tous occuper par le repas qui se dressais devant eu alors que moi je m'appercu que Law n'étais pas la tout comme Kiera... je s'avais que cette anti-sociable étais partie rejoindre son équipage mais pour se qui étais de Kiera..._

 _j'espère qu'elle ne l'avais pas suivis... elle est completement effrayer par les hommes donc sa n'avais aucun sens..._

 _Je remis par la suite mon attention sur mon repas et les Minks qui me fessait des "Gara Calins" comme il aimes tous dire !_

 _ **POV Kiera**_

 _J'avais décidé de suivre cette homme au regard froid, il me fessait peur mais il m'intriguais en même temps, j'étais donc cacher dans les feuilles pensant qu'il ne m'apercevrais pas mais il se stoppa vivement en posant sa main sur son katana qui jusqu'a maintenant étais poser sur son épaule._

 _\- Tu va me suivre encore longtemps ?_

 _Je frissonna sous le tont qu'il avais employer et sortie de ma cacher, cette fois je portais un top rose et une longue jupe ouverte sur le côté gauche il s'arrêtais en haut de ma cuisse, j'avais dans mes court cheveux blanc neige une serre tête rose de la même couleur que mon top._

 _\- Excusez moi..._

 _\- Que me veux tu ?._

 _\- En fait.. on ma dit que tu allais voir ton équipage et... j'étais curieuse ... est-ce que je peu.._

 _\- Non._

 _Il repartis sur ses mots me laissant planté la, alors la si il croyais qu'il allais avoir la moindre autorité sur moi il se mettais le doigt dans l'oeil, je continua a le suivre sachant qu'il savais très bien que je m'entêtais a le suivre. Il fini par arrêté tout tentativ et ne dit plus rien alors que je marchais a ses côté avec une sourire victorieux._

 _ **POV Law**_

 _Mais qui sait elle ?.. et pourquoi elle me suit ? Quoi qu'il en sois je la garde a l'oeil. On marcha encore un moment suivant la carte de vie de Bepo jusqu'a se que les tête de mes membre d'équipage apparaise derrière les buissons, au début il furent heureux et j'eu une boule de poile blanche qui me sauta littéralement dessus._

 _\- Te voila enfin ! tu ma trop manquer Capitaine ! Dit alors Bepo en pleurant_

 _Je ne dit rien et le laissa faire après tout sa fait quelque mois que j'étais partie._

 _\- Bepo laisse le un peu respiré ! Cria alors Shachi_

 _\- Ho... Désolé.._

 _Il se recula un peu puis son regard se tourna vers la jeune fille derrière moi qui c'étais jusqu'a maintenant tenue a l'écart, elle sourit et lui envoya la main._

 _\- Ho Kiera-Chan tu est la !_

 _\- Tu n'est pas content de me revoir ?_

 _\- Oui Oui ! Ses pas se que je voulais dire !_

 _Il comenca a paniqué alors que la dénommé Kiera se mis a rire au éclat, Bepo rougit de gêne alors que je laisse un regard intrigué a Penguin et Shachi qui comprit vite se que je voulais dire._

 _\- Ses une Mink.. elle nous a ... attaquer tout a l'heur mais Bepo la calmer et elle nous a donner de quoi manger. Expliqua Shachi_

 _\- Hm ? Une Mink ? Dit alors le Capitaine intrigué_

 _Je me retourna vers elle la détaillant de la tête au pied avec toujours mon regard froid, comment sa une Mink ? elle ne ressemblait aucunement au autre de son espèce... elle remarqua assez vite mon regard et elle me laissa un regard a son tour._

 _\- Je ne suis pas née ici si ses ta question .._

 _\- Explique._

 _\- Dans tes rêve.. Elle dit sur un tont aussi froid_

 _On se jeta des éclaires puis elle se retourna dos a moi, je sentais déja que je n'aimerais pas son comportement... mais en même temps elle m'intriguais un peu. Cachais t'elle quelque chose ?_

 _Elle fini par se retourner avec un grand sourire._

 _\- Bien allons y !_

 _\- Aller ou ? Demanda l'un de mes membre_

 _\- Bah dans le repère ! les Minks vous a préparé une fête de bienvenue ! Venez !_

 _Elle partie en courrant suivis par Bepo est les autre alors que je balbutais dans ma barbre en grognant un peu, de quel droit elle se donnais a décidé a ma place celle la ? ... néamoins je décida de suivre les autres n'aillant pas vraiment le choix de tout facons.._

 _ **POV Kiera**_

 _Il est a peu près 2h am et tous s'amusais encore avec un peu d'alcool dans le corps mais bon il faut bien s'amuser dans la vie, je dansais avec l'un des mien alors que je remarquais se Law assis tout seul dans son coin, je m'approchais de lui ou non ? se mec me fessait vraiment peur malgré sa je décida de prendre mon courage a deux mains._

 _J'empoigna deux verre d'alcool et m'approcha de lui en lui tendant un verre, il leva la tête vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien après un moment je laissa un soupire._

 _\- Tu le prend le verre ou tu attend que le bon dieux se présente ? .._

 _Il laissa un léger sourire amuser et pris le verre_

 _\- Si du moins il existe._

 _Je lui laissa aussi un sourire et m'assis a ses côté mais quand même assez loin, je bue un peu en restant silencieuse._

 _\- Je te fait peur ou quoi ?_

 _\- Hu !? ah... hu..n...non ses pas toi... ses moi qui... a peur des hommes..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _Il me jeta un regard alors que je gardais les yeux baisser._

 _\- Les hommes son des pervers qui brise les coeur... il ne savent pas se que veux dire le mots amour.. pour eu.. on n'est seulement des jouets._

 _Il eu un bon moment de silence il ne dit rien continuant a boire son verre tout comme moi après un moment il soupira._

 _\- Tu est pas vraiment une Mink ... mais.. comment tu est arrivé ici ? .._

 _\- Hm ? sa te regarde ?_

 _Je lui lance un regard et il fit de même mais encore plus noir que le mien, je laissa un léger frissonnement et soupira pour cette fois il avais gagner._

 _\- Se jour la mes parents m'avais amener faire mon premier tour de bateau, malheureusement un groupe de pirate nous a attaquer et le bateau a été totalement détruit mais j'ai réussi a attraper une planche et je me suis laisser dérivé deux jours avant d'arrivais près d'un bateau et il semblerais que sa sois des Minks puisqu'il m'on ramener sur Zou et ... en entendant mon histoire il se son tous proposer pour m'élever... il son tous ... comme des frère et soeur pour moi_

 _Il m'écouta attentivement jusqu'à la faim_

 _\- Tu en a pas marre d'être coincé sur cette île ?_

 _\- Un peu je dois avouer que j'aimerais beaucoup voir se qu'il y a hors de cette île.._

 _Bepo s'approcha de moi en souriant doucement_

 _\- Kiera vient danser avec moi !_

 _\- Avec plaisir Bepo-Kun !_

 _Je pris sa main et on partie danser en riant doucement, la soirée fut mouvementé jusqu'a se que tous tomber de fatigue._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

 _Le soleil c'était lever sur l'île de Zou réveillent tout leur habitant qui avais tous fini mal en point après que les effet de l'alcool se sois dissipé. Pour sa par Kiera était debout depuis 5h am elle était aller faire une patrouille vite fait pour elle il était rare qu'elle dormais une nuit complet il arrivais même souvent qu'elle fessait des nuit blanche mais sa ne semblait pas toucher son moral pour autant._

 _Elle était donc sur une plaine s'entraînent un peu a manier les différent armes qu'elle avais de récoltée jusqu'à maintenant ne remarquant pas l'ombre qui l'observais silencieusement._

 _ **POV Kiera**_

 _Il fallais que je sois plus forte ! Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croiser je voulais protéger tout ceux que j'aime et pour sa ... Il faut être plus fort !_

 _Je me battait un moment avec deux dague sans pour autant faire attention a cette ombre que j'avais remarquer plus tôt, je fini par donner un vive coup de pied au pauvre tron d'arbre qui me servais de cible mais je fini par tomber a terre en me plaignant de la douleur que j'avais dans la cheville._

 _Bah oui... Je me battait quand même contre un arbre._

 _\- Je crois que ses l'arbre qui a gagner.._

 _Je me retourna vers mon interlocuteur qui n'était rien d'autre que Law qui c'était avancer a mon niveau avec un sourire moqueur, je lui laissa un regard noir._

 _\- Ouais bah... Il bouge pas mais il se défend bien !..._

 _Je me releva alors qu'il me jeta un regard._

 _\- Sa te dit d'essayer avec moi ? Par exemple comparé a l'arbre moi je serais pas un cadeaux_

 _Je lui jeta un regard restant silencieuse un moment._

 _ **POV Law**_

 _Je la regardais aussi d'un air serieux, elle finissa par me laisser un sourire._

 _\- Ses d'accord mais juste un match amical .._

 _\- Ouais._

 _On s'éloigna donc et une fois assez loin on se mis en position de combat, Kiera tendis la main vers elle fessant apparaître des armes bleu/transparent puis elle empoigna un katana qui se matérialisa une fois qu'elle le toucha, je fut d'abord un peu surpris et intrigué mais apène avais-je dérivée dans mes penser qu'elle me fonca dessus a une grande rapidité, je sortie d'un coup de mes penser, sortie mon arme de son foureau et bloqua son armes laissant un bruit métallique résonné. Elle sourit et empoigna mon armes puis s'élanca le pied vers mes côte, je lâcha mon arme et fit un saut vers l'arrière alors qu'elle frappais dans le vide._

 _\- Bah alors je pensait que tu voulais te battre et non t'enfuire..._

 _Elle dit sur un tont moqueur en balancant mon armes plus loin de nous. Je ne dit rien et leva la main avant de dessiber un cercle dans le vide avec celui-ci._

 _\- Room._

 _La sphère s'étendit sur tout le prés sous le regard a la fois inquiète et intrigué de la jeune fille._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que..._

 _\- Shambles._

 _D'un coup mon armes apparu dans mes mains remplacant le cailloux que j'avais pris plus tôt, je m'élanca vers elle profitant du moment d'inattention mais elle se reprit assez vite et courba son dos vers l'arrière laissant mon katana trancher le vide elle en profita pour entouré ses jambes autour de mon cou et m'envoyer valser vers l'arrière. Je me fit plaquer a terre par son poigs alirs qu'elle était maintenant au dessus de moi avec une dague plaquer sur ma gorge._

 _\- Bah alors ? Déstabilisé? Si j'aurais été un ennemie tu serais deja mort._

 _Je la regarda serieusement un moment puis ferma les yeux._

 _\- Bien joué._

 _Des vois et des acclamation se fit entendre, Kiera se leva de sur moi et jeta un regard au membre de mon équipage qui semblait surpris de me voir me faire plaquer a terre. Pour ma par j'aurais préféré qu'il ne vois pas sa..._

 _\- Bah alors Capitaine qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Dit moqueusement Ikkaku_

 _Je lui jeta un regard qui voulais tout dire et les autre avalèrent de travers ne voulant rien dire de plus qui puissent me mettre en colère._

 _ **POV Kiera**_

 _Je me mis a rire voyant la réaction de celui-ci qui semblait comment dire... Mauvais perdant... après un moment je me décida a me tournée vers Bepo et Penguin._

 _\- Ditent Bepo... Penguin on ma dit que vous êtes les navigateur du bateau !_

 _-Ses plus Bepo Précisa Penguin_

 _Je rougit légèrement_

 _\- Dit hum... Sa vous dérangerait de... M'enseigner la Navigation et ... Le Log pose ? Je n'en connais un peu sur la navigation mais j'aimerais l'avis d'expert !_

 _\- Hm ?.. La Navigation ? Demanda Bepo intrigué_

 _Je hocha timidement la tête et lui fit des yeux de chien battue après un moment Bepo fini par cédé et acceptée on retourba donc au village ou une grand table avais été poser a l'exterieur pour le festin d'hier soir. Bepo commenca alors a m'expliquer comment servais le Log Pose et comment dessiner une carte mais sa je savais aussi déjà, ses donc avec son aide que je dessina la carte de leur prochaine destination._

 _\- Wouha tes plutôt bonne en dessin dit donc ! Dit Penguin assez surpris_

 _\- Oui ses vrai ! Ses très bien dessiner !_

 _Bepo decida alors qu'il fessait une crise d'attention et me serra dans ses bras sous mes rire et le regard du Capitaine... Il me perturbe cette homme..._

 _Quand enfin il eu tout expliqier se que je devais savoir il fut temps d'aller manger. Une fois que j'eu fini je les remercia et partie dans ma cavane pour prendre une douche avant de m'assoir a mon bureau et continuer a lire mes livres comme d'habitude j'allais faire une nuit blanche et continuer ma journée ! ... Sa en venais vraiment une habitude..._

 _Il fallais que sa change.._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

 _\- On est attaquer ! des pirates on débarquer !_

 _Kiera ouvra les yeux difficilement les yeux ne comprendant pas se qui se passais, elle s'avais endormie ? elle fini par se redresser et s'habiller d'une jupe et d'un t-shirt, elle attacha sa frange au dessus de sa tête a l'aide d'une barette._

 _Enfin elle sortie remarquant que tout le monde s'agitait de tout les sens._

 _\- Que se passe t'il ? demanda la jeune fille encore endormie_

 _\- Ses Jack ! il nous attaque encore !_

 _Kiera écarquilla les yeux et son regard s'assombrit elle descendis de son perchoir elle se dirigea vers la porte mais l'un des membre de la tribu lui attrapa le poignet._

 _\- Hé tu va ou comme sa ?!_

 _Elle lui jeta un regard et sourit._

 _\- Tu crois quoi ? je vais protéger ma famille._

 _ **POV Kiera**_

 _Il fini par lâcher mon poignet sachant qu'il ne pouvais malheureusement pas m'arrêté puis je m'approcha de la porte mais apène avais-je demander de m'ouvrir que la porte se détruit en morceaux, je sursauta et croisa les bras devant moi pour bloquer les morceau de roche puis je jeta un regard vers l'endroit pour essayer de voir se qui ses passer._

 _\- Je savais qu'il étais cacher !_

 _\- Vous êtes le meilleur capitaine ! haha !_

 _Je ne dit rien et l'observa avancer vers nous, je me posa devant eu avec un regard noir._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenu._

 _\- Hm ?_

 _Il me jeta un regard et sourit derrière son masque._

 _\- Tien ma jolie Kiera ! ne me lance pas se regard tu va te faire des rides hahahaha !_

 _Il s'approcha et plaqua une main sur le mur a côté de ma tête, je le regardais dans les yeux, malheureusement L'équipage de Luffy et celui de Law n'étais pas la, il avais tous mal choisi le moment pour disparaitre..._

 _Je fini par le frapper au visage sans qu'il ne s'y attend, il recula de quelque pats et fini par me jeter un regard plus que menacant._

 _\- Sale petite..._

 _Il empoigna mes deux poignet et me souleva de terre me laissant quelque crie de douleur, j'essayais bien que mal de me défendre mais sans succes, il se mirent a rire tout en me reluquant._

 _\- Relache moi Jack !_

 _\- Et pourquoi sa ? j'ai bien envie de te garder pour moi !_

 _Je ne dit rien et serra les dent de dégout, Luffy .. aide moi ..._

 _ **POV Bepo**_

 _J'étais avec les gars je ne savais pas trop ou il voulais aller mais j'avais quand même décidé de les suivre bizarrement quelque chose me chiffonais comme si quelque chose d'affreux étais en trin de se produire mais je ne pouvais dire quoi._

 _Je me stoppa net en entendant quelque chose._

 _\- Hm ?_

 _Les gars le remarquant puisqu'il se stoppèrent et se retourna vers moi, il étais vrai que j'entendais mieux qu'eu il ne devais donc pas avoir entendu._

 _\- Bepo quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Penguin intrigué_

 _\- Hm... Dit je simplement_

 _Mon regard se transforma pour un regard soudainement inquièt et je repartie vers le repère sous les regard et les crie de surprise de mon équipage et celui de Luffy, bizarrement il semblerais que le Capitaine m'aille compris puisqu'il me suivis et les autre bien... il fessait seulement nous suivre par la suit._

 _Enfin nous arrivions a destination, la porte avais été defoncer, le village détruit et encore pire Kiera étais ettendu a terre, elle semblait peiner a respiré la pauvre._

 _Je m'approcha d'elle._

 _\- Kiera .._

 _\- Hm.. ?_

 _Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et me regarda un moment dans le plus grand silence, elle fini par me sourire doucement._

 _\- Vous... en avez mis... du... temps... Elle dit entre plusieur respiration_

 _J'observa son corps ensanglanté, elle avais des plaie et des équimose mais se qui me figea étais les poignard planté dans son poumons droit._

 _\- Capitaine ! Chopper ! on a besoin d'un medecin au plus vite !_

 _Après ses mots ils s'approchèrent d'elle alors qu'elle fini par fermer les yeux, il l'amenèrent a l'infirmerie du village alors que je décida avec Penguin et Shachi de receuillir des information se se qui c'étais passer on réussi a trouver un villageois qui nous expliqua tout._

 _ **Fin POV Bepo**_

 _ **1h avant**_

 _\- Et pourquoi sa ? j'ai bien envie de te garder pour moi !_

 _\- Tu peu toujours courir !_

 _Kiera serrais de plus en plus les dents alors que Jack ricanais, il ne lui avais malheureusement pas demander mon avis et il fallais qu'elle se sortent de se pétrin a quoi bon tout ses entrainement dans se cas !?_

 _\- Ta bien beau être un pirate tu reste néamoins un homme..._

 _A ses mots il la balanca a terre en riant sa avais l'aire de l'amuser qu'elle déteste a se point les hommes, la blanche grimaca de douleur et se redressa malheureusement les membre de l'équipage de Jack la tenu a terre alors que Jack sefit un malin plaisir a la frapper au sang finissant enfin par se décidé a la tuer malheureusement sa tentative fut raté et elle fut seulement très blesser._

 _Temps réel_

 _Law et Chopper étais sortie quelque heur plus tard en soupirant, elle allais s'en sortir mais elle respirais désormais qu'avec un seul poumon et pour le moment elle devais être surveiller par l'un des docteur._

 _\- Bah elle a juste a venir avec nous ! S'écria Luffy_

 _\- Je trouve que se n'est pas une bonne idée... tu ne fait que nous attiré des ennuie et si elle est pris dans le feu de l'action son cas pourrais s'agraver... Dit alors Robin_

 _Un moment de silence et Bepo leva la tête._

 _\- Capitaine permet moi de proposer pour l'amener avec nous ! comparez a eu nous sommes dans un sous marin nous avons donc moins de chance d'être attaquer et même si on est attaquer il y a toujours quelque membre pour surveiller le navir ! hm.. hu.. désolé d'avoir crier..._

 _\- En fait... ses pas bête se que Bepo dit S'impliqua alors Shachi_

 _Le capitaine ne semblait pas trop du même avis de transporter cette fille avec eu mais.. il avais quand même de bonne raison et il devais avouer que Bepo disait vrai, il croisa alors ses bras contre sa poitrine et soupira._

 _\- Ses d'accord... mais je la garderais a l'oeil.._

 _Tous semblait se réjouir de cette nouvelle tout juste annoncer. Enfin tous se mirent d'accord il allais quitté l'île demain au matin ! en espérant que Kiera sois réveiller d'ici la._


End file.
